


My heart rate hasn't been at a safe level since you started dancing up against me

by playlike-agirl (playlikeagirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playlikeagirl/pseuds/playlike-agirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt:<br/>Could you write something about T and C meeting for the first time and hitting it off very well but then C thinks that T and A Morgs are together because of their friendship but in the end it all ends well... It can be like au...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart rate hasn't been at a safe level since you started dancing up against me

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU. Tobin and Christen are both in college and meet at a bar one night.

Christen glanced around the bar she’d been cajoled into coming to by her roommates. They’d almost guilt tripped her into coming out, what with finals over and the fact that Christen had barely seen them in two weeks, being too busy with studying. She’d wanted to come out and let loose a bit, but she was never fully comfortable in bars; there were too many people, and too many men, too many drunk men who thought that it was perfectly acceptable to touch her. Christen took a sip of her cocktail and tried to concentrate more on the conversation going on around her, though she found herself glancing over to the far end of the bar.

Tobin sat nursing a whiskey whilst her friends had deserted her to go and dance. They’d tried to make her join them but Tobin really wasn’t the dancing type. She was more the watching type. Not in a creepy way, just observant. And she’d observed the insanely attractive brunette across the bar who kept glancing shyly up over her cocktail, looking in Tobin’s direction. She seemed utterly unimpressed by whatever conversation was going on around her, and the next time she looked up from her drink, Tobin shot her a slow smile. She saw the brunette blush and smile back, at first hesitantly, dipping her head but then slowly raising it again, looking directly at Tobin, raising her eyebrow. Tobin took that as an invitation and drank down the last slither of her drink, grabbing her leather jacket, slowly making her way over to the other end of the bar, never breaking eye contact, watching the brunette’s smile grow as she shyly scuffed her shoes against the base of the stool.  _Cute_. Tobin smiled to herself.

Christen watched the girl she’d been staring at all night make her way over to her.  _Stay cool, don’t make an idiot of yourself_ Christen thought as she watched her walk over. She was all long limbs, toned and effortlessly cool in a white t shirt and ripped jeans, leather jacket slung casually over her shoulder. Christen’s heart rate sped up.

“Hey,” Tobin started, sitting down on a stool next to Christen. “You looked like you could use some company,” and Tobin gestures towards Christen’s friends. “Are they boring?”

Christen laughs. “Not boring, they’re just talking about stuff I’m not really interested in,” Christen shrugs. 

“What kind of stuff?” Tobin questions, arms resting on the bar and Christen’s eyes notice how the muscles in her arm flex at the movement.

“Boys.” Christen answers confidently, gauging Tobin’s reaction.

Tobin smirks slightly. “Not interested in boys huh? Me neither,” Tobin states simply, licking her lips. Christen’s eyes follow her tongue, wondering what it would be like to kiss her. She probably tasted like whiskey and mint, Christen thought. 

“I’m Tobin by the way,” Tobin smiles up at her and Christen realises she’s been caught staring.

“Christen,” she almost splutters.

“It’s nice to meet you Christen. Can I get you a drink? Cocktails right?”

“That’d be great thanks,” and Christen scoots closer towards Tobin on her stool. “I’m guessing you’re not much of a cocktail drinker yourself though?”

Tobin laughs. “You guessed right. More of a whiskey girl personally. Occasionally gin.”

“Gin?” Christen can’t help the laugh escaping her lips. “Are you secretly a ninety year old woman?”

“Hey!” Tobin exclaims. “Would a ninety year old woman look this good?”

Christen raises her eyebrows. “Cocky, huh?”

“Just got to try and impress a beautiful girl.” Tobin replies simply.

“Well it’s working. I’ve never actually tried whiskey. Maybe it can be a first tonight.” Christen muses.

Tobin leans in so her lips are almost brushing Christen’s ear. “Oh, I could show you a lot of firsts tonight.”

Christen bites her lip at the words and Tobin notices, eyes flickering down to her lips. 

Christen doesn’t know if it’s the cocktails she’s been drinking, or purely the fact that Tobin is so close to her and  _God_ , she smells good, like the ocean, soap and something Christen can’t quite place. Something that’s she’s sure is uniquely Tobin, but Christen finds the courage from somewhere. “Who says it won’t be me showing you some things?”

Tobin seems taken aback at that and Christen hears her breath hitch slightly in her throat but Tobin quickly regains her composure. “Oh I bet you could. You seem like a dark horse.”

Christen smiles and turns her head and suddenly their lips are inches apart. 

“I thought you were buying me a drink,” Christen breathes, and Tobin takes a few seconds to answer. 

“A whiskey, right?” 

Christen nods. “Sure. Enlighten me.” 

Tobin calls the bartender over and orders two whiskeys. Christen takes a slow sip and she can feel Tobin’s eyes on her.

“Good?” Tobin asks. 

“Good.” Christen replies, and she can feel the alcohol coursing through her veins. “Dance with me,” she almost whispers.

“Your friends though?” Tobin questions, glancing over at Christen’s roommates. 

“They won’t mind,” Christen murmurs as she taps one of her roommates, Syd, on the shoulders and tells her where she’s going. Syd just smirks and Tobin sees her mouth  _she’s hot_  and feels slightly smug. When Christen turns back to her Tobin leans down to whisper in Christen’s ear.

“So your friend thinks I’m hot huh? I hope you do too,” and she lingers just a fraction longer than is necessary, breath ghosting over Christen’s neck, hand finding the small of her back. 

Christen lifts her eyes so they’re level with Tobin’s. “Well that all depends on your dancing.”

Tobin feigns disappointment. “I better wow you with my moves then.”

Christen laughs. “Lead the way.”

Tobin turns towards the dance floor, but not before she grabs Christen’s hand, gently interlacing their fingers. Christen feels a spark flow through her entire body and it’s definitely not just from the alcohol. She follows Tobin onto the dance floor and Tobin turns, grabbing Christen by the hips and pulling her into her front. Christen obliges, grinding back into Tobin, hearing Tobin’s breath hitch in her throat. Tobin doesn’t think she’s ever felt this rush before, and she can’t deny the heat pooling in her stomach at the touch of Christen’s body and the way her hips grind against her own. She gently holds onto Christen’s hips and Christen slides an arm up and round Tobin’s neck, pulling them impossibly closer. Tobin’s hands find their way underneath the hem of Christen’s lacy top and the feel of her soft, smooth skin is almost too much. She can feel the goosebumps on Christen’s skin and she wonders what it would be like to feel her tongue on her skin. She hears a slight moan escape Christen’s lips and that’s almost too much for Tobin. She grips Christen’s hips and spins her round, pressing their fronts together. She feels herself sigh into the feel of Christen’s breasts pressed into her front, and, again, wishes there were less clothes between them. 

“Oh, you have got moves,” Christen breathes out and her voice is low and sultry. 

“I’ve got plenty more where they came from,” Tobin states cockily.

With that she crashes their lips together and Christen feels all the breath leave her body. All she knows is that Tobin’s lips are on hers and they’re soft,  _holy shit they’re soft_ , but they’re also demanding and strong, Tobin’s tongue trailing over her bottom lip. Christen parts her lips and suddenly they’re indescribably close, tongues battling, hands clenching at clothing. Christen wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck, fingers pulling lightly at her hair. Tobin moves her head back slightly and Christen almost whimpers at the loss of contact, but Tobin just moans and bites lightly on Christen’s lower lip, and all Christen can think is  _fuck_ , she has never been kissed like this before. But then she’s vaguely aware of someone calling Tobin’s name and Tobin is pulling away from her. She opens her eyes to see a girl standing behind Tobin who looks like she’s about to burst out crying, and  _shit_ , Christen thinks. She’s got a girlfriend. 

Tobin is looking towards Christen and Alex and she can tell by Christen’s face that this is not looking good. 

“Christen it’s just. She’s not-fuck.” Tobin curses. “Alex wait!” Tobin shouts and she looks at Christen in apology. “It’s not what you think Christen, I promise.” 

Christen’s unconvinced. She saw the look of betrayal in her eyes, Alex’s eyes, and she can’t believe she’s been so stupid as to dance and make out with a girl who has a girlfriend in the middle of a club. She’s suddenly embarrassed, and she releases her arm from where Tobin is holding it. 

“It certainly looked like something. Whatever Tobin. If you’re gonna cheat on your girlfriend, then you’re not going to do it with me.”

“She’s not. I’m not-” Christen turns to walk away but Tobin catches her arm. “Shit Christen, will you just talk to me? Come outside with me?”

Christen looks into Tobin’s eyes and there’s something so earnest in them that she can’t seem to say no. 

“I think you better go and speak to your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Tobin almost shouts. “Shit, sorry I’m just-Alex will be fine, she’s just a bit emotional at the moment. Just come outside with me and I’ll explain everything. Please?” Tobin is almost pleading now, and Christen just nods, following Tobin outside. 

They step into the cool night air and Christen finally lets out the breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding. She feels disappointed and angry all at once and she turns to Tobin, about to say something, but Tobin is looking at her with a pleading look in her eyes, and Christen just nods, encouraging Tobin to speak.

Tobin takes a deep breath and places her hands on Christen’s shoulders. Christen sighs into the touch despite everything. “Christen that wasn’t what it looked like. Alex isn’t my girlfriend, we’re not together or anything-”

Christen interrupts Tobin, suddenly mad. “Who is she then Tobin? Look, I’m aware we literally just met an hour ago, but I don’t just randomly kiss people in clubs for the fun of it. I’m not into some threesome idea, or one night stands. I kissed you because, well, from what little I know of you, I’m somehow drawn to you. But if you’re gonna mess me around them I’m not interested Tobin. At all.”

Tobin looks like she’s about to break down when Christen looks into her eyes.

“Look at me. “ Christen lifts her eyes up from where she’s been staring at the ground and Tobin continues. “I feel the same. There’s something here.” Tobin motions between them. “And I’m not one for one night stands either. But Alex. She’s my best friend and she’s going through a pretty bad break up right now. She’s super clingy and practically dragged me out here tonight with the promise that we’d have a few drinks to help get her mind off her dick of an ex boyfriend, but then I saw you and I guess I ditched her and now she’s pissed.” Tobin’s shoulders slump. 

Christen feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. “That’s it? She’s your best friend and she’s getting over a break up?”

“Yeah,” Tobin murmurs, still not looking at Christen.

Christen tilts Tobin’s head up so their eyes are level. She closes the distance between them, softly kissing Tobin’s lips. Tobin’s eyes open in surprise but she wastes no time in kissing Christen back.

“So you’re not mad?” Tobin whispers, thumb caressing Christen’s cheek.

Christen lets out a small laugh. “I’ve not really got a right to be mad Tobin, I only met you an hour ago.”

Tobin laughs now. “I know, but I don’t want to fuck this up. You’re beautiful and I’m pretty sure my heart rate hasn’t been at a safe level since you started dancing up against me.”

Christen murmurs her agreement. “What do you say you go and find Alex and talk to her. Explain maybe?”

Tobin nods. “Come with me?” She holds out her hand and Christen takes it. 

She’s not sure how Alex is going to take Tobin’s explanation, but she knows one thing for sure, and it’s that somehow, she thinks that Tobin’s going to be worth it.


End file.
